


It May Be Trojan, But It's Not A Horse

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Sex Toys, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: "Someone get me hand sanitizer! I've no idea where that thing's been!"





	It May Be Trojan, But It's Not A Horse

John walked into lab three just in time to hear Rodney's voice in stereo.

"Colonel, where are--" Rodney stopped speaking into his radio as soon as he noticed John. "It's about time. Here, turn this on; it doesn't seem to want to work for me." He thrust a cylinder in John's direction.

"What, no 'hello, Colonel. How's your day been?'" John crossed his arms, his hip resting against the edge of the desk next to him.

Rodney frowned. "Hello, Colonel. How's your day been? Turn this on." He waved the cylinder in front of John's face.

John took it, running his fingers across the smooth metal, pull of recognition tugging at the back of his mind.

"I think it may be some sort of power battery," Rodney said, motioning with his hand for John to hurry up.

"Why do you think that?" John asked, his fingers still moving over the subtly shaped tube.

Rodney looked at him. "Because I found it in with a bunch of other power batteries. I'm hoping we can use it to turn some more of the Ancient equipment on."

John nodded, shifting his attention to the item in his hands. _On_ , he thought, nearly gasping when a wash of pleasure ran through him as the cylinder started to buzz. He could almost hear the cylinder calling to him. _Pleasure, desire, want, need._ Shifting his stance slightly to hide his tightening BDUs, John looked up.

"What? What?" Rodney asked. "Can we use it to turn things on?"

"Definitely," John replied, hoping the hitch he heard in his own voice had gone unnoticed. "Just not the things you're thinking of."

John handed the still-buzzing vibrator to Rodney. He paused briefly, glancing at John and then at the buzzing cylinder in his hands before he flushed red, comprehension dawning in his eyes. He quickly threw Kavanagh the vibrator, which stopped buzzing as soon as the other man had it. "Someone get me hand sanitizer! I've no idea where that thing's been!"

"Actually," John leaned forward, "you _have_. I think that's the problem."

John laughed as he left the lab, Rodney's splutter of horror still ringing in his ears. Maybe he'd stop by later on tonight. Rodney would probably still be working and the lab should be deserted by then. His grin widened. Him, Rodney, a locked lab, and a ten thousand year old vibrator - this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
